Yume no Usagi
by Baka-Rii-chan
Summary: Pergi ke dimensi lain dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di dimensi itu! Itu bukan hanya sebuah bunga tidur belaka Pokoknya baca saja ya. Chapter 3... SANJOU! LUKA MEGURINE IS MAIN CHARACTER.
1. Chapter 1 : Meet with You

A/N : Konnichiwa, Minna-san~ Lama nya saya hiatus membuat saya lupa dengan ide di fic lalu demi Tuhan tapi saya bersyukur karena saya dapat ilham untuk buat fic baru~ Hahaha~ Dasar rempong deh bok~ Let's read!

Rated :  
>T<br>saja untuk sementara ini~

Genre : Fantasy/Drama

Disclamer :  
>All Charater is mine? Bullshit!<p>

Summary :  
>Pergi ke dimensi lain dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di dimensi itu? Itu bukan hanya sebuah bunga tidur belaka~ Pokoknya baca saja ya~ ^^<p>

Warning :  
>Saya tidak menerima flamer ya~ Saya hanya menerima review~ ^^<br>Gaje, ooc, dan semacamnya ^^  
>Saya tak akan banyak bicara, hanya minta untuk baca ya~<p>

Lisian Clyne – The Night Fairy Present

**-Sebuah dimensi yang berbeda-**

_**JDEEERRR**_

Kilatan petir menyambar-nyambar, langit yang terlihat begitu kelabu tak bersahabat dan tetes demi tetes air langit yang mengawali hujan yang begitu deras. Seorang gadis berlari sekuat tenaganya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan lalu di belakangnya ada beberapa orang berjubah hitam yang terus mengikutinya seakan bayangan yang terus melekat dengan pemiliknya namun mereka bukan bayangan, mereka seakan-akan ingin menangkap gadis itu.

'Kapan mereka berhenti sih? Menyebalkan.'

Gadis itu masih berlari, gaun _victorian_ yang dipakainya terlihat kotor dan basah karena lumpur dan air hujan serta sobek di beberapa bagian. Gadis itu makin kesal dan tidak sabar lagi, dia berhenti dan berbalik untuk menghadapi orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

"Apa mau kalian?"

Orang-orang itu mengelilingi gadis muda itu dengan jari-jari (?)yang sama (Reader : Kok ada Matematika sih? *sewot*, Author : *sujud-sujud minta ampun*).

Salah satu dari mereka (yang mungkin pemimpinnya) maju untuk menjawab.

"_Wahai nyawa dari bulan dan sayap yang tersegel_, kembalilah ketugas mu !"

Senyuman sinis terpampang dengan manis di bibir gadis itu.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau."

Gadis itu menjawab dengan ekspersi ramah.

"Kalau begitu kami akan membawa anda dengan paksa, Yang Mulia." mereka mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan bersiap menyerang, mereka tau tak akan mudah menangkap gadis itu sekalipun menggunakan senjata.

"Sayangnya.. itu tidak bisa dan itu tak akan mudah." Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya seakan mengejek.

"APA?"

"Kalian tak akan mampu untuk mencengahku." Gadis itu menutup matanya, wajahnya terlihat biasa saja sama sekali tidak ada raut ketegangan yang terlintas walau hanya sedikit.

"Jangan bercanda!" Salah satunya mulai menyerang dan yang lainnya juga ikut menyerang. Tiba-tiba mata gadis itu terbuka bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus dengan kuat dan berputar di sekelilingnya. "APA-APAAN ANGIN INI?"

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khuwatir. Aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian." Gadis itu terlihat memasang senyum ramah lagi dan ditangannya sudah mulai terbentuk bola sihir dimensi, sedangkan tangan yang satunya diayunkannya dengan lembut "_**Cribs Night!**_" dengan seketika angin yang kuat itu berubah menjadi lembut dan membuat orang-orang tertidur.

Dilambungkannya bola dimensi itu menciptakan pilar cahaya berwarna biru kelangit dan memunculkan sebuah gerbang besar, gadis itu memasuki gerbang dengan percaya diri dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"_Adiós__, __el__Reino de los Cielos__._" Gerbang besar itu tertutup dan menghilang bersama piyon cahaya yang lenyap.

**Yume no Usagi**  
>+ Chapter 01 +<br>Meet with You  
>+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+<p>

**-Suatu sore di sebuah gerbong shinnkansen-**

_**GREK GREK GREK**_

"Kyaa! Keren-nya!"  
>"Dia terlalu awesome~"<br>"Seandainya aku jadi pacarnya. Aku akan jadi gadis yang paling bahagia~"  
>"Ahh.. Aku juga mau kalau itu."<br>"Aku juga mau."

Para gadis yang menggunakan seragam itu mulai heboh sendiri. Orang yang sedari tadi di bicarakan terlihat mulai tidak nyaman (sekali pun dia menggunakan earphone) cowo berperawakkan tinggi rambut emo style hitam itu sedang bersandar disebuah tiyang besi dekat pintu keluar, sekalipun banyak bangku yang kosong. Kulitnya yang putih tersinari cahaya matahari senja, mata hitamnya terlihat makin menawan karena efek rona kemerahan matahari senja.

Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun.

Sasuke murid kelas 2 di Konoha High School dan dia merupakan murid terkeren (?), terpintar (?), lalu termasuk salah satu anak dari keluarga kaya di Konoha.

Raut muka si pangeran tampan a.k.a Sasuke berubah kesal sekalipun tak banyak yang bisa membaca ekspresinya karena terlalu sering pasang muka pantat panci *dihajar* maksud ku datar. Telinganya seperti serasa sudah panas karena gadis-gadis yang membicarakannya makin histeris dan tak terkendali, Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabarannya ingin melemparkan aura membunuhnya. Tapi belum sempat memberi buah tangan kepada gadis-gadis itu, shinnkansen telah sampai ditujuannya. Dua kata untuk gadis-gadis tadi** _sungguh beruntung_** yang pasti dengan tanda kutip yang berarti Tuhan masih menyayangi mereka.

Sasuke berjalan keluar gerbong dan berjalan pulang melewati jalan-jalan yang mulai dihiasi pernak-pernik natal dan para staf dari beberapa pusat perbelanjaan dan cafe yang sedang membagikan brosur-brosur produk mereka pada orang-orang yang lewat. Dari langit mulai turun butiran pertama salju putih, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit yang begitu cepat berganti dari sore yang cantik dengan matahari yang hangat berubah jadi malau bersalju yang cukup dingin. Lalu Sasuke mulai melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang tak mau terganggu dengan jalanan yang ramai.

_**DEG**_

Sasuke memutar bola mata dan tubuhnya sedikit, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan datang... ah.. JANGAN-JANGAN KAKEK SANTA? Sasuke-san hebat bisa mendeteksi Kakek Santa X'D *digebuk Sasuke*.

**Back to story = **

'Apa itu tadi? Perasaan apa?'

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+Yume no Usagi +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Sasuke's Inner : JANGAN-JANGAN HANTU? *shock*

Reader : APA-APAAN INNER NYA ITU? *ikutan shock*

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+Yume no Usagi +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

**-Lorong Dimensi-**

Sebuah tubuh melayang mengikuti arus dimensi bagai air sungai yang membawa daun kering, tubuh seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur dan terlelap dalam mimpi, tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba bercahaya seakan memanggil seseorang yang dapat merasakan keberadaannya.

_[ "Siapa saja? Siapa saja yang mendengarku! Ku mohon, jawablah!" ]_

**-Kamar Sasuke-**

_01.45 a.m_

Sasuke sudah tertidur lelap di ranjangnya yang bisa dibilang besar bahkan dimembuat pulau dibantalnya *di-chidori Sasuke*okay.. okay.. image-nya Sasuke jadi hancur sekalipun tingkat level manisnya makin tinggi karena fans girls-nya menyukai itu dengan alasan jarang-jarang ada pose tidur Sasuke yang sampai ngiler gitu *author ketawa gak ketulungan*.

_[ "Siapa saja? Siapa saja yang mendengarku! Ku mohon, jawablah!" ]_

Suara itu terngiyang di telinga dan pikiran Sasuke dan membawanya masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

[ "Tempat apa ini?" ]

Sasuke memasang tampang was-was.

_[ "Siapa saja? Siapa saja yang mendengarku! Ku mohon, jawablah!" ]_

_**DEG**_

[ '!.. Suara ini? Suara yang tadi!' ]

[ "Siapa kau? Apa mau mu?" ]

_[ "Ah.. Ada yang mendengarku.. Syukurlah~" ]_

Nada suara orang itu terdengar senang.

[ "Siapa kau? Tunjukkan sosokmu?" ]

Samar-samar muncul sebuah tubuh yang semula transparan dan lama-kelamaan sosoknya jadi utuh dan terlihat jelas. Sasuke dapat melihat pemilik suara itu, sesosok gadis berkulit putih bermata biru berambut panjang merah muda yang di ikat pony tail dengan ribbon hitam, gaun victorian yang dikenakannya terlihat sobek di sana-sini, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat tapi gadis itu masih saja memasang senyum ramah di tambah sebuah hiasaan sebuah hiasan (?) merah di salah satu sisi bibirnya a.k.a darah yang mengalir indah dari bibir kering yang luka karena senyumannya itu. Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku dengan sosok gadis di depannya tanpa bisa mengatakan apa pun.

_[ "Ano.. Summimasen.. Anata wa daijoubou?" ]_

Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sasuke dan itu dapat menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

[ "Hn.." ]

Okay. Kebiasaannya muncul lagi si tuan irit kata-kata.. ckckckck. Tapi..

_[ "Yokkata~" ]_

Sepertinya gadis itu dapat mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan walau cuma _**'Hn'**_ yang keluar dari pita suara Sasuke *Sasuke sweatdrop *.

[ "Kau?" ]

_[ "Ara.. Summimasen.. Watashi no namae wa Luka, Megurine Luka desu. Watashi wa honto ni anata no arigato te iteta." ]_

[ "Hn?" ]

_[ "Karena anda dapat mendengar telepati saya dan muncul disini." ]_

Sekali lagi kita harus bangga karena Luka bisa mengerti apa yang di ucap si tuan irit kata-kata ini. Oh.. Poor Luka kenapa Sasuke harus pakai kata menyusah kan itu dan hanya kamu yang mengerti sih~ *author dilempari pisau dapur*.

[ "Memangnya kita di mana?" ]

Author : Ah! *shock* Akhirnya kau buka mulut juga! Kenapa sih~ baru sekarang kau bersuara~ Itu tidak adil! Tidak adil~ *author nangis gaje + guling-gulingan gak jelas*  
>Sasuke : Bawel kau! Yang penting aku bicarakan! Dan lagi.. *kesal* HENTIKAN TANGISANMU YANG CEMPERENG MU ITU! *ngamuk*<br>Author : Iaa daa~! *makin nangis gaje*

**Back to Story **

_[ "Ah-haha.. Maaf belum memberi tau mu. Disini merupakan sekat, tapal batas sekaligus sebuah jalan menuju ke berbagai dimensi." ]_

[ "Dengan kata lain.." ]

_[ "Ya. Ini merupakan Lorong Dimensi." ]_

Sasuke dan Luka saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata biru bagai langit siang yang cerah dan mata berwarna gelap yang begitu dalam dan kosong bagaikan black hole yang saling merasuk satu sama lain, seakan membaca maksud dan tujuan orang yang dihadapannya. Sekali pun Luka lebih pendek dari Sasuke *plak*.

_[ "Tapi.. tempat ini terlalu berbahaya untuk mu bahkan saya sekalipun. Jadi aku sudah memang kekai di sekitar kita.. yah.. walau cuma bertahan selama 10 sampai 15 menit saja."]_

Luka hanya tertawa renyah dan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dengan heran lalu tersenyum tipis.

Author : *author sujud-sujud syukur*  
>Sasuke : Kenapa lagi kau?<br>Author : Soalnya kau bisa senyum begitu sama orang yang baru kau kenal Sasuke-san~ Ini mukjizad~ Saya sangat senang~ *sujud-sujud syukur lagi*  
>Sasuke : Dasar orang aneh *sweatdrop*<p>

**Back to Story **

[ "Hn.." ]

_[ "Saya akan datang ke tempatmu." ]_

[ "Hah?"]

Sasuke hanya terkaget-kaget-ria *plakk*. Lalu 4 bola cahaya kecil mulai mengelilingi Sasuke membuat lingkaran yang begitu terang membuat intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke mata Sasuke terlalu berlebih dan menyebabkan Sasuke tidak dapat melihat apa-apa karena harus menutup matanya.

_[ "Sundog! Bonam Nociem, Sasuke-san." ]_

[ "Ka-kau..! Kenapa tau nama.. ku?" ]

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang bersama cahaya sebelum dia mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Luka tersenyum tapi raut mukanya langsung berubah begitu ada sesosok bayangan manusia yang muncul di belakangnya.

_[ "Apa mau mu? Kenapa dari tadi kau terus memperhatikan ku?" ]_

_[ "Sasuga nee, Oujo-sama.. bukan.. nyawa dari bulan dan pemilik dari sayap yang tersegel, Megurine Luka. Dan yang ku inginkan adalah KEMATIANMU!" ]_

_[ "Heh~ jangan harap ya~ Itu tidak akan mudah~! Ice Circles!" ]_

Piringan-piringan es mulai melesat kearah orang yang meminta kematian Luka. Orang itu berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah.

_[ "ITU TAK KAN BERHASIL!" ]_

_[ "Red Tides!"]_

Sebuah gelombang besar berwarna merah menyala langsung menuju sasarannya.

_[ "Uhk.." ]_

Gelombang itu langsung menabraknya dan itu cukup membuat orang itu kuwalahan untuk bertahan.

_[ "Cih! Sial! APA KAU TIDAK KIRA-KIRA KALAU BUAT GELOMBANG AIR SEBESAR I.. tu? Are.." ]_

Orang itu langsung ber-cengong-cengong-ria karena dia marah-marah dengan orang sudah lenyap tak berbekas a.k.a kabur. Yah si Luka berhasil kabur dengan gemilang.

Secarik kertas terbang melanyang di kerta itu tertulis :

**= ll =** _Hehehe... Anda payah ah~ Masa mau bunuh saya saja tidak bisa~ Kapan-kapan kita lanjukan permainan ini ya~ Kalau anda kalau kalah anda kan jadi puppy saya~ Bye-Bee My Little Puppy~_ **= ll =**

Orang itu langsung suram begitu membaca itu.

**Luka's POV**

"Hehehe~ Senangnya bisa buat orang itu begitu shock~ Haha~"

**Luka's End POV**

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+ Jaa Matta +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+**

Author : Minna-san, arigato gosaimasu. Sudah mau membaca fic saya ya~ ^^

Sasuke : Udah gak usah bermanis-manis =.=" eng tau!

Author : *mulai mewek* Sasuke-san, jahat!

Sasuke : *cuek*

Author : Minna-san, mohon review nya *langsung kabur*


	2. Chapter 2 : Nice to Meet You

A/N : Konnichiwa, Minna-san~ Lama nya saya hiatus membuat saya lupa dengan ide di fic lalu demi Tuhan tapi saya bersyukur karena saya dapat ilham untuk buat fic baru~ Hahaha~ Dasar rempong deh bok~ Let's read! Oh ya~ Terima kasih, kepada para reader yang telah membaca chapter 1, selamat menikmati~

Rated :  
>T<br>saja untuk sementara ini~

Genre : Fantasy/Drama

Disclamer :  
>All Charater is mine?! Bullshit!<p>

Summary :  
>Pergi ke dimensi lain dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di dimensi itu?! Itu bukan hanya sebuah bunga tidur belaka~ Pokoknya baca saja ya~ ^^<p>

Warning :  
>Saya tidak menerima flamer ya~ Saya hanya menerima review~ ^^<br>Gaje, ooc, dan semacamnya ^^  
>Saya tak akan banyak bicara, hanya minta untuk baca ya~<p>

Baka-Rii-Chan Present

**-Ruang Direktur Utama Kaiba Cooperation-**

08.00 a.m

Seorang cowo berparas tampan sedang duduk di kursi nya yang empuk nya dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas yang harus diteliti dengan mata blue marine yang tajam. Jari-jari lentiknya yang terbungkus kulit putih yang bagai kan sutra (walau sejujur nya nggak sampai segitunya) sedang membuka lembaran-lembaran laporan. Rambut nya yang unik seperti jamur dengan warna coklat yang manis benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan wajah nya yang terlihat dingin dan angkuh.

Kaiba Seto, 16 tahun.

Mungkin (?) semua orang sudah mengenalnya, otak nya itu _rental_-an otak nya _enseten_ (gak yakin tulisan nya bener) yang ada di _NASA_. Secara otak si Jamur benar-benar encer nggak bisa ke saring sama saringan santan di dapur author *di cincang*. Kuping Seto sudah mulai panas (karena dengar segala ejekan author cempreng satu ini), dia sudah menyebutkan sumpah serahpah di dalam hati nya yang ingin di luapkan sekarang juga dari bibir kecilnya yang basah dan _**sekseh~**_ (?).

_**BRAKK**_

"Kakak!"

_Double door_ di kantor Seto di dobrak orang dengan paksa, Seto tau siapa pelakunya ya itu adiknya yang manis.

Kaiba Mokuba, 12 tahun.

Mendobrak pintu adalah salah satu hobby Mokuba dan Seto memakluminya tapi jika itu dilakukan oleh oerang lain sudah dapat di pastikan orang tersebut akan di masukkan penjara dan di hukum berat. Wajah Moku yang sangat berbinar-binar itu benar-benar membuat Seto tak bisa bergerak.

"Apa mau mu, Moku?" Suara si jamur terdengar pasrah.

"Kakak~ bagaimana kalau kita buat _X'mas party_~?" Seto_ sweatdrop_ melihat adiknya yang pasang muka kekanakana nya lagi.

"Lain kali sa-.."

"Aku akan mengundang Yugi dkk~ lalu pesan kue natal, pendekor pohon natal dan.. bla.. bla.. bla.." Belum selesai Seto bicara sudah di potong Moku sepanjang itu dan alhasil Seto menyerah. Berbahagialah Moku, dia bisa menaklukan Seto yang bisa dikatakan punya kepala yang super duper keras, kemampunan Moku ini **_melebihi kemampunan orang bisa_ **dan ini di akui sang kakak yang malang (?).

Sebuah suara yang besar mengagetkan semua di Kaiba Coorperation, alarm penyusup berbunyi dari ruang penyimpanan data utama Kaiba Coorperation yang hanya bisa di masuki oleh Moku dan Seto dan lagi pintu ruangan itu di buat dari baja khusus yang berat nya berton-ton lalu di lengkapi dengan 10 ribu kunci dan password jadi mustahil ada penyesup. Seto dan Moku langsung cepat-cepat turun menuju ruang bawah tanah, tempat di mana ruangan itu berada.

**-Beberapa detik kemudian-**

Seto dan Moku sampai di sana, segera di buka nya pintu itu dengan kalung yang selalu melingkar di lehernya. Mata mereka berdua terbelalak lebar dan tak dapat berbicara apapun.

"Ara~ sepertinya aku membuat keributan di tempat orang~ Perkenalkan saya Megurine Luka~" Gadis di depan di depan mereka hanya pasang muka ceria pada dua orang yang sedang beku di depannya.

**Yume no Usagi**  
>+ Chapter 02 +<br>Nice to Meet You  
>+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+<p>

**-Siang di Kaiba Mansion-**

10.30 a.m

Ketiga orang itu sedang duduk di ruang tamu nomor 4 di mansion itu. Wajah Seto sepahit pare yang belum di rebus walau muka nya seperti teko yang ada di atas kompor yang menyala. Seorang maid masuk dengan membawa trolly menuju meja tamu, dia merasakan aura menakutkan yang menggantikan udara untuk bernafas. Dengan takut-takut di taruhnya cangkir-cangkir coklat panas pesanan Moku dan sekeranjang ginjer cookies di sana lalu bersiap-siap kabur dengan menunduk hormat dan mendorong trolly menuju pintu.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau ada di dalam ruang itu?" begitu maid itu keluar, Seto langsung to the point, dia kesal karena Moku membawa gadis penyusup a.k.a Luka pulang ke rumah mereka. Sedang Luka cuma senyam senyum.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan.. bisa aku pinjam kamar mandi mu? Aku merasa tidak nyaman basah begini.. dan lagi bisakah kamu memberikan ku baju ganti.. bajuku sudah kotor dan compang-camping begini.. lalu bolehkah aku tinggal disini.. aku nggak mau pulang~" wajah Seto yang sering stay cool sekarang mukanya hancur a.k.a tak dapat di definisikan. Moku cuma bisa ckikikan ngelihat muka sang kakak yang sangat terhormat di mata para pegawainya ini. Dan Luka hanya pasang senyum manis nan polos.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+Yume no Usagi +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Seto's Inner : *white background*mata memutih*Seto totally shocked*

Reader : *cekakaka*

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+Yume no Usagi +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

**-Kelas 1A, Konoha High School-**

Sasuke hanya menatap keluar jendela di mana salju sedang turun, dia terus memikirkan mimpi yang semalam dia alami. Dia sama sekali tak mengenal gadis merah muda itu, walau di adik kelasnya di waktu SMP ada yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama a.k.a Sakura Haruno (15 tahun) tapi tak mungkin itu sakura karena rambut Sakura di potong pendek dan lagi mata keduanya berbeda. Butir demi butir salju menyadarkan si tuan muda emo.

'Untuk apa memikirkan hal tak penting, seperti menghitung butir-butir salju saja. Hm.' Ditutupnya ke dua mata hitamnya yang dingin.

_[ " Hei, buka mata mu, Sasuke-san~"] _

" ! Hn?" Sasuke kaget setengah idup, soalnya kalau ditulis mati dia kan belum mati *digampar*. Dia clingak clinguk kesana kemari dengan nggak tau alamat (?). Orang yang duduk di sebelah mejanya, hanya bisa menyerit dahi atas tingkah polah sahabatnya itu.

"Oi, Teme kau ngapain sih?"

Uzumaki Naruto, 16 tahun.

Cowo berkulit tan dengan 3 garis di masing-masing pipi nya terlihat manis untuk wajahnya. Rambutnya yang kuning jabik sangat memunculkan sisi shota nya. Tipe cowo hiperaktif yang kadang bisa jadi dewasa saat ada adik perempuan kembarnya yang bernama Naruko yang punya rambut panjang yang dikiat twintail. Mata biru nya juga menggambarkan langit musim panas yang cerah. Sasuke cuma sedikit tertegun lalu mulai bicara.

"Hn." Naru langsung pasang senyum dipaksakan dan wajah horor.

"Bisa kau ulang?"

"Hn."

"Lagi.."

"Hn."

"Itu apa artinya?"

"Hn."

"Bisa pakai bahasa orang gak?!" Kuping Naru benar-benar sudah panas. Setiap hari cuma bisa denger si Teme bilang **'Hn'** yang mungkin (?) sulit dipahamin oleh _otak orang awam_. Sasu tak perduli dan lebih memilih melihat jendela (yang nyaris lubang-lubang semua karena dilihatin terus pakai mata yang seperti senjata terselubung itu *poor jendela*plak*).

_**GREKK GREKK**_

Pintu di buka dan di tutup lagi oleh orang nya sama. Anko-sensei, guru seni yang menyeramkan ini pernah memberi tugas untuk bermain jalangkung (?) di sekolah tepat pukul 12 malam (kalau tidak datang tak di beri nilai plus tambahan hukuman yang entah apa macamnya) dan menyebabkan banyakkan hantu nyasar yang datang kesekolah. Tapi dia sama sekali tak terlihat bermasalah setelah kejadian itu, dia malah terlihat senang itu terjadi.

" Minna, tahun depan akan di adakan pertunjukan film antar sekolah se-Jepang. Karena ini di adakan tahun depan setelah kalian naik ke kelas 2, peraturan nya sedikit berubah yaitu berpasangan dengan sekolah lain~ dan kalian harus tau siapa yang jadi partner sekolah kita~" okay, sekarang murid-murid sudah merasakan hal buruk yang akan terjadi. "Domino High School~" Anko-sensei langsung mendramatis keadaanan dengan topeng Orochimaru dan ular putih peliharannya yang entah datang dari mana, membuat ruang kelas porak poranda dan penuh jeritan yang memekakan telinga.

Dari dulu kedua sekolah ini selalu memperebutkan tropi dari segala kejuaraan yang mempertemukan mereka. Lucunya~ (APANYA YANG LUCU COBA?!). Sasuke masih saja asik memperhatikan salju yang turun dengan datar, sejenak dia teringat sore ini ada seseorang yang memintanya menemani pergi membeli sesuatu yang entah apa dan orang itu memintanya mengunakan tatapan memelas yang maksa tinggat menengah ke atas (?). Sebut saja seseorang itu Haruno Sakura (15 tahun), tetangga Sasu yang nge-fans sama dirinya jadi terpaksa Sasu menurutinya. Sasu menghela nafas menyesali apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Anko-sensei masih saja membahas hal tadi hingga membuat suasana kelas jadi makin ricuh.

**-Kembali ke Kaiba Mansion-**

Muka Seto masih seperti teko yang dipanasin melihat Luka yang asik sendiri menggambar di meja ruang tamunya, entah apa yang di gambarnya tapi sedari tadi Luka terus bolak-balik melihat Seto.

"Seto-san, coba lihat ini! Bagus tidak?" Seto cuma bisa cengo , Luka benar-benar menggambar dirinya. Digambar itu Luka menggambar Seto dengan baju yang terlihat seperti anak sebayanya (yang dilihatnya dari suatu buku bergambar bernama majalah yang di perlihatkan Moku) dan sebuah senyum yang hangat.

"Saya berpikir Seto-san akan memperlihatkan senyuman ini suatu saat nanti" Luka tersenyum polos, "Saya pergi lihat-lihat keluar, bolehkan?" Luka langsung berlari dengan ceria sambil mengambil mantel coklatnya lalu pergi entah kemana. Seto menutup matanya lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Kisono, jaga gadis itu.. jangan biarkan dia membuat masalah di luar." Kisono yang sedari tadi diluar ruangan langsung membuka pintu.

**Skip Time-**

Luka yang sedang berlarian kecil sambil menari dan menyanyi di jalan yang dilewatinya dan dia terus begitu hingga dia sampai di sebuah pusat pertokoan yang ramai. Dilihatnya sebuah lapak yang menjual kue berbentuk ikan dan Luka menghampirinya.

"Maaf Paman.. apa ini bisa dimakan?" Luka penasaran. Paman penjual makanan itu tersenyum.

"Nona ini bukan orang sini ya? Tentu ini bisa dimakan." Jawab Paman itu ramah.

"Tapi saya tak punya sesuatu untuk membayar jika aku beli." Paman itu tersenyum di ambilnya beberapa kue itu dan dimasukannya kebungkusan kertas lalu memberikan nya pada Luka.

"Nona boleh membawanya jika Nona mau?" Paman itu masih tersenyum, Luka yang awalnya kaget ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Paman. Aku akan memakannya sampai habis dan membayarnya." Belum sempat paman itu menjawab Luka sudah menghilang. Kisono pun ikut kelabakan karena Luka menghilang tanpa bekas. Sementara itu Luka sudah sampai disebuah taman, di sana ada seorang pria yang membawa gitar dan dibawahnya ada kotak gitar nya yang dibuka. Luka sempat bertanya-tanya untuk apa itu, dan mulai mendekat. Orang itu memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi, Luka kaget melihat orang-orang melemparkan sesuatu ke tempat gitar itu. Beberapa saat kemudian orang-orang bertepuk tangan bersamaan saat pria itu selesai dengan permainnya lalu orang-orang itu pergi. Luka yang kebingungan langsung bertanya kepada pria yang sedang mengambili hasil dari kerjanya.

"Maaf Tuan, apa yang anda lakukan? Benda ini apa? Apa gunanya?" Pria itu sempat kaget tapi akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan gadis di depannya.

"Aku tadi sedang mengamen.. kamu tak tau kalau ini nama nya uang?" Luka memiringkan kepalanya, orang itu sempat sweatdrop karena gadis ini tak tau uang (padahal jaman sekarang semuanya dibeli dengan uang dan banyak koruptor yang menghabiskan banyak uang negara di berita). "Uang ini dipergunakan untuk membayar atau membeli apa yang kamu mau."

"Membayar.." Luka ingat bahwa dia harus membayar paman tadi karena telah memberinya kue-kue ini. "Ini.." Luka memberikan sebuah kuenya, pria itu benar-benar kaget.

"Ini untuk apa?"

"Saya belum membayar Tuan tadi saat Tuan bernyanyi tadi.. jadi kue ini bisa kan untuk membayar?" Pria itu tersenyum melihat kepolosan gadis ini, di masukan nya uang-uang itu ke dalam sakunya dan di tepuk-tepuknya pelan kepala Luka.

"Baiklah, Nona manis.. aku anggap ini bayaran ku, terima kasih ya.." Pria itu tersenyum sambil menerima kue itu dan Luka mulai masang muka cerianya. "Nah, sudah waktunya aku pergi.. sudah dulu ya, Nona.. nikmati hari mu.." Pria itu pun berlalu, Luka yang sedari tadi punya ide, mulai menghabis kan kue-nya yang benar-benar enak dan berjalan lagi menuju sisi pertokoan yang cukup ramai lainnya.

Sementara itu~ Kisono masih lari pontang panting kesana kemari layaknya lagu ayu ting tong.

Luka sudah berdiri di depan toko yang sering dilewati orang-orang, di taruhnya sapu tangannya di depan kakinya dan mulai bernyanyi. Salju yang mulai turun memperindah suasana.

_**Suya suya yume wo miteru  
>Kimi no yokogao<br>Kidzukazu koboreta namida  
>Hoo wo tsu tau<strong>_

Suara Luka yang indah cukup menyita perhatian orang-orang dan orang-orang mulai berkerumun.

_**Setsuna no tokimeki wo  
>Kono mune ni kakushiteta no<strong>_

_**Last Night, Good Night  
>Last Night, Good Night<br>Kono yoru kimi no te  
>Nigitte nemuru yo<strong>_

_**Oyasumi**_

Orang-orang yang mulai terkesan, sangat menikmati lagu Luka. Uang-uang kecil pun mulai terkumpul. Kisono yang sedari tadi mencari pun mulai tertarik menuju kekerumunan di pinggir jalan itu, dan menemukan Luka yang bernyanyi. Kisono yang semula cengo mulai terbawa suasana nyaman dari nyanyian Luka sama seperti orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan Luka.

_**Suteki na asa wo mou ichido  
>Kimi to suyo setara<br>Chisana sonna kibou sae  
>Omou dake no kiseki<strong>_

_**Nani mo tsutaenai mama  
>Sayo nara wa ienai yo<strong>_

Lampu-lampu mulai menyala, Luka masih terus melanjutkan nyanyian nya dan juga orang-orang yang tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari Luka.

_**Last Night, Good Night  
>Last Night, Good Night<br>Kono koe karete mo  
>Kienai Merodii<strong>_

_**Last Night, Good Night  
>Last Night, Good Night<br>Itsuka wa mokaeru  
>Saigo wo omou yo<br>Yozora ni negau no  
>Tokiwa no egao wo<strong>_

_**Oyasumi**_

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, Luka pun tersenyum lebar karena bisa membayar kue-kue dari paman tadi.

"Hei Nona, bisa kamu bernyanyi lagi? Kami ingin mendengar suara mu lagi." Pinta salah seorang dari kerumunan yang mengerumuni Luka.

"Kami akan menambahkan uang hasil mengamen mu.." kata yang lain. Luka pun setuju-setuju saja asalkan orang-orang itu senang.

"Kalau begitu selamat menikmati~"

_**Donna kimi ni atte mo~  
>Nanigenai mainichi ga~<strong>_

Luka menari dengan PD-nya, emang kadang-kadang dia sikap layaknya badak yang nggak perduli apa pun yang lihatnya.

_**Tomadaou Kimochi wa  
>Suki no uragaeshi datte<br>Kaze ni hodokeru kami ni  
>Shinkuro suru Buresu<strong>_

Luka mengerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya sambil melafalkan mantra di dalam pikirannya.

_**Koi Ka Na~  
>(dou ka na~)<strong>_

Satu. 

**Aitai na~  
>(koi ka mo~)<strong>

Dua.

_**Amai amai Caramel Rythm**_

Tiga. Luka mengakat kedua tanganya tinggi tinggi dan itu membuat orang-orang mengalihkan pandangan ke langit. Salju yang turun mulai bercahaya satu per satu menampakkan keindahan tak terkira. Selama itu Luka mengambil uang hasilnya mengamen dan cepat-cepat di masukan ke sakunya lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_**Donna kimi ni atte mo~  
>Donna kokoro o egaita to shite mo<br>Imagination, Merry-go-round  
>Nanigenai mainichi ga<br>Kakegea nai jikan ni naru**_

_**Arukou so, love**_

_**Donna Time capsule mo  
>Kimi no kokoro o kaerare wa shinai<br>Daijoubu mayowanai de  
>Nanigenai mainichi ga kakegai nai kioku ni naru<strong>_

_**Arukou so, love**_

Dan saat orang-orang akan kembali menatap tempat Luka berdiri dan bernyanyi mereka sudah terkejut karena Luka sudah menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah meno.

**= ll = Minna-sama, maaf saya meninggalkan kalian begitu saja.. Saya masih ada urusan. Tapi saya harap kalian menikmati nyanyian saya tadi. Terima kasih~ dan sampai jumpa lagi! = ll =**

Orang-orang itu hanya menghela nafas dengan berwajah maklum lalu mulai berhamburan entah kemana. Kembali ke Luka, dia sudah berlari menuju tempat paman penjual kue berbentuk ikan yang baik itu. Akhirnya dia sampai di warung itu dengan wajah memerah dan uap nafasnya yang sangat banyak.

"Paman~ Maaf, saya ingin membayar kue tadi~" Wajah Luka yang merah dengan senyum dan suara yang polos di berikannya semua uang yang dibawanya. Paman itu sedikit kaget dan tersenyum.

"Nona, tidak perlu memberikan semua uang Nona. Harga kue-kue itu tidak sebanyak ini." Luka memiringkan kepalanya.

"Paman~ Uang ini Luka kasih ke paman saja~ soalnya Luka sangat suka kue dan paman yang sangat baik dengan Luka~ Luka harap uang itu bisa berguna untuk paman~" Paman itu mengelus-elus kepala Luka. "Paman, Luka permisi dulu ya~ Luka ingin jalan-jalan lagi~"

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya." Kata paman itu.

"Iya~ Bye bye, Paman~ Terima kasih ya~ Kue nya enak sekali~" Luka langsung berjalan dan kembali menyusuri pertokoan.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+ Jaa Matta +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+**

Terima kasih telah membaca chapter 2 ini~ Saya menyisipkan beberapa lagu di fic saya. Berikut judul dan singer nya :

# Last Night, Good Night – Hatsune Miku  
># Flyable Heart – KIYO<p>

Author : Maaf, saya kelamaan hiatus T^T habis saking sibuknya~  
>Sakuke : Sibuk tidur<br>Author : Enak aja! Aku bukan kerbau tau!  
>Sakuke : ... *cuek wek wek wek bebek*<p>

Luka : *tiba-tiba muncul* Review please~ XD


	3. Chapter 3 : Let's You See the Shine hope

**Warning :**  
>Saya tidak menerima flamer ya~ Saya hanya menerima review~ ^^ Gaje, ooc, dan semacamnya ^^<br>Saya tak akan banyak bicara, hanya minta untuk baca ya~

_**Baka-Rii-Chan Present**_

Malam semakin larut, Luka masih menyusuri jalanan yang tak di kenalnya dengan kagum hingga ia terhenti di sebuah tempat bernama halte di sisi jalan. Ada seseorang yang duduk sambil terisak-isak otomatis Luka langsung menghampiri dan berjongkok di depan orang itu sambil memandai wajahnya.

"Nona kenapa menangis? Apakah Nona sakit?" Luka langsung to the point. Gadis dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Luka namun pendek itu mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka matanya yang beriris hijau yang memerah dan pipi yang basah karena air mata.

"Hiks.. Ka-u si-siapa?" Gadis itu bertanya lirih. Luka hanya memberi senyumannya.

"Hanya seseorang yang kebetulan lewat dan bisa di bilang saya turis sih." Jawab Luka jujur. "Jadi kenapa Nona menangis malam-malam begini? Lalu nama Nona siapa? Kalau ada yang membuat Nona kesal hingga menangis begini, katakan saja saya akan meminjamkan telinga saya."

Gadis itu masih sedikit sesegukan dan tak percaya di bicara dengan orang asing yang mau mendengarkan curhatny. "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Tadi sore sekitar jam 4, aku minta kakak kelas yang kusukai untuk menemaniku membeli barang-barang. Setelah itu aku dan kakak kelasku itu pergi ke restoran untuk makan malam, kami makan dengan suasana yang begitu sunyi karena dia memang pendiam tapi juga teramat keren di waktu yang sama dan banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang memperhatikannya terus, itu membuat ku cemburu tapi kakak kelas ku itu hanya cuek. Begitu selesai makan kami langsung bergegas menuju halte dan duduk disana berdua sambil menunggu bis tiba."

"Eh..? Berdua? Rumah kalian searah ya?" Tanya Luka bingung.

"Hai.. Kami tetangga." Tutur Sakura lembut berhias sedikit semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Wah.. Pasti senang ya.." Luka tersenyum jahil. Namun Luka sadar kalau raut wajah Sakura berubah.

"Aku.. tadi.. me-menyatakan perasaanku." Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar, Luka hanya bisa terdiam. "Dan aku di tolak."

**-Beberapa detik kemudian-**

_**BOONGGG**_

Luka berakhir cengong dengan mata membulat.

**Yume no Usagi  
><strong>+ Chapter 03 +  
>I will Let's You See the Shine of Hope<p>

Luka masih memandangi Sakura yang menangis dan mulai berdiri dan menelus lembut kepala Sakura. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan di lihatnya Luka tersenyum.

"Jangan duduk di sini terus.. Nanti keinginan Anda tidak tercapai loh~" Luka melakah mundur berapa langkah. "Saya nyanyikan sebuah lagu yang cocok untuk Nona ya~"

_**Sora ni chira batta hoshi no  
>Dore ga ichiban ni<br>Kagayaku no darou?  
>Kikaretemo<br>Dare mo kitto kotaerarenai  
>Kurayami no saki ni<br>Koko kara mienai hikaru ga aru**_

Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu yang Luka nyanyikan untuknya.

_**SUTEEJI no katatsumi de  
>Mogaki tsudukeru<br>Kuyashisa ya munashisa mo  
>Seishun no toki<strong>_

Luka menyanyi sambil menari dan menebar senyumnya, orang-orang yang sedang lewat pun terpukau lalu pergi mendekat. Sakura cuma bisa kaget karena sekelilingnya penuh orang.

_**Shoujotachi yo  
>Mou sugu yoake ga kuru<br>Mume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru  
>WOW WOW<br>Shoujotachi yo  
>Nani mo akirameru na<br>Kanashii koto nanka subete sutete  
>Zenryoku de<br>Zenryoku de  
>Hashirunda!<strong>_

Sakura terdiam, apa yang di nyanyikan Luka memberinya sedikit pencerahan.

_**Hito no me ni fureru hoshi to  
>Kizukarenai hoshi<br>Soko ni wa douiu sa ga aru no?  
>Hikari todokanai kurai ni<br>Hanarete iru to ka  
>Kumo no seida to ka<br>Jiyuu ga hoshii**_

Kisono akhirnya menemukan Luka kembali setelah kehilangan gadis itu tadi.

_**Omou you ni ikirarenai ima no jibun ga  
>Modokashiku fuan nara<br>Senaka wo osou**_

Luka menarik tangan Sakura dan berputar-putar dengannya. Alhasil Sakura agak pusing.

_**Nayami nagara  
>Itsushika tsuyoku nareru<br>Kyou no namida wa ashita no chikara sa  
>WOW WOW<br>Nayami nagara  
>Mae e arukidase yo<br>Tachitomattara soko de owaru  
>Ganbatte<br>Ganbatte  
>Shinjirunda<strong>_

Luka berhenti berputar-putar, lalu mengusap air mata di dekat pelupuk mata Sakura dan tersenyum lembut kembali. Sakura sadar rasa sedihnya ini menjadi penghalang untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu di membalas senyuman Luka. Luka pun melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_**Shoujotachi yo  
>Mou sugu yoake ga kuru<br>Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru  
>WOW WOW<br>Shoujotachi yo  
>Nani mo akirameru na<br>Kanashii koto nanka subete sutete  
>Zenryoku de<br>Zenryoku de  
>Hashirunda!<strong>_

.

.

.

"_Arigato_, kamu sangat membantuku." Sakura terlihat lebih kuat sekarang, Luka bersyukur dia bisa membantu seseorang.

"Syukurlah, sekarang Nona pulang saja.. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang gadis sendirian di tempat seperti ini." Saran Luka.

"Tentu saja, begitu aku sampai dirumah aku akan membuat rencana untuk menundukan kakak kelas ku itu!" Sakura lansung terbakar semangatnya sampai-sampai ada api (?) yang muncul di sekeliling tubuhnya. Luka hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Ahaha.. Nona semangat sekali."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggangu acara kedua orang gadis yang sedang senang itu.

"Nona, Tuan Kaiba memerintahkan saya untuk membawa Nona pulang sekarang." Kata Kisono mengagetkan keduanya.

'Loh? Kaiba? Seto Kaiba? Apa dia kenalan CEO itu?' pikir Sakura.

"Ehh.. Tapi saya belum mengelilingi seluruh kota.. Uhh.. Tuan _Set-chan_ menyebalkan." Tampik Luka tak setuju dengan pipi mengembung seperti kelinci yang ngambek. Kisono tak habis ide maka dia...

"Tapi saya akan dapat masalah jika tidak bisa membawa Nona pulang sekarang." Dengan tampang memelas, Kisono merengek ke Luka untuk ikut pulang bersamanya. Merasa kasihan (a.k.a jijik) melihat orang yang lebih tua seperti itu Luka pun menyerah karena masih ada hari esok untuk berkeliling.

"Uhh.. Baiklah." Lalu Luka menoleh ke Sakura yang cengong di belakangnya. "Nona Sakura mau saya antar pulang?" Tawar si Luka.

"Ah, tidak usah. Sebentar lagi bis nya datang kok." Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mencoba naik _limousine _hitam yang terparkir di sisi jalan tapi dia sudah punya rencana untuk menaklukkan sang dambaan hatinya. Wajah Luka terlihat sedikit kecewa tapi dia memakluminya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi." Luka berjalan masuk kedalam limousine yang pintunya telah dibukakan Kisono dan melaju meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kalau ada orang macam itu." Sakura pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil memandangi jalan di depannya.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+Yume no Usagi +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Sakura : "Omong-omong, gadis itu siapa? Ahk! Lupa tanya!"  
>Sakura's Inner : Dasar bodoh.. #cuek<p>

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+Yume no Usagi +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

**-Kaiba's Corp.-**

Seto masih berkutat dengan berbagai perkerjaan di mejanya di temani segelas air mineral dan lappy yang masih setia di setiap waktunya. Seto melirik sebuah kertas yang terlihat benar-benar berbeda dengan kertas-kertas yang dari tadi disentuhnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

'Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang.' Pikirnya sambil menyambar jubahnya dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

**-Kaiba's Mansion-**

Firasat Seto benar, dia mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang belum pernah dikeluarkannya selain pada musuh-musuh perusahannya. Seto melihat dapurnya berantakan, super kacau, bagai kapal karam, dia menatap tajam para juru masak yang sudah spechless plus geleng-geleng dan mojok di sudut dapur dekat pintu utama dapur. Seto langsung menghampiri tersangka utama (a.k.a Luka) pengerusakan perabotan orang. Di cengkramnya kepala Luka dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dapurku?!" Amuk Seto, sementara Luka hanya bisa teriak-teriak kepala di cengkram.

"_Kyaa.. Mokucha, tatsukete_! Tuan _Set-chan_, nakal! " Teriakan Luka itu cukup keras itu (Seto sempat tak mengerti kenapa namanya berubah begitu) terdengar sampai ke telinga Mokuba. Alhasil dia langsung lari kedapur dan...

_**BRAKK**_

"KAKAK! JANGAN JAHATIN LUKA!" Teriakan Mokuba yang lebih keras dari teriakan Luka telah mampu membuat manusia (Seto) mengalami kerusakan (budek dikit) setelah kerusakan pada pintu tadi.

.

.

.

**-Ruang Kerja Seto-**

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di dapurku?" Tanya Seto dengan nada yang meninggi, walau ada bekas gigitan di tangan kirinya. Luka hanya senyam-senyum dan menyerahkan sepotong kue.

"Apa ini? Mau menyogok ku? Sayangnya, aku tak suka makanan manis." Nyata si CEO jamur itu.

"Ehh.. Ini tidak begitu manis kok.. Ini _Gateau Opera_, ini ada kopinya. Jadi ini pasti kamu akan suka, Tuan _Set-chan_." Luka tersenyum lembut.

"Hah? Hentikan memanggil nama orang seenaknya."

"Kalau begitu saya pergi tidur terlebih dahulu... _Oyasumi_.. Oh iya, kalau anda mau tidak tidur untuk bekerja anda bisa memakannya.. tapi kalau tidak, anda bisa mencicipi yang di sebelahnya.. ehehe." Luka langsung menutup pintu. Seto hanya terdiam lalu membuka penutup makanan itu, terlihat segelas susu _vanilla_ dan secarik memo bertuliskan =** ll = **_Minum saja, tidak beri racun kok. Cuma saya tambah madu. Setelah itu sikat gigimu, cuci muka, kaki dan tanganmu sebelum tidur. Kalau tidak kamu lakukan kamu akan ku hukum. Happy night. _= ** ll =**.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+Yume no Usagi +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Seto : "Kau pikir aku anak kecil. Diberi hukuman segala." *_spechless_*  
>Seto's Inner : "Apa-apaan <em>mug<em> ini?" #_mug_ bergambar _rillakuma_.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+Yume no Usagi +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

**-Ruang makan, 7.00 a.m.-**

"_Ara_? Sekolah? Apa itu? Makanan? Baju? Bunga?" Tanya Luka polos. Mokuba hanya bisa _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

"Terserah kamu mau mengangapnya apa. Tapi kau harus ke sekolah." Perintah Seto. Luka hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya. "Seragam, buku, buku pelajaran, dan semua peralatan sekolah sudah tersedia di kamarmu sekarang pergilah ganti bajumu."

"_Wakarimasuta_, tapi aku tidak bisa membaca, maupun menulis. Jadi bagaimana?" Nyata Luka.

"Umm. Itu masalahmu."

"AHHH! Apa-apaan itu?!Tidak bertanggung jawab." Teriak Luka gemas.

"Kak, jangan menggoda Luka begitu." Mokie pasang muka melas padahal itu modus supaya dia bisa makan dengan tenang. Luka masih berpikir tentang tawaran Seto tentang sekolah, dia tak mungkinkan main di dalam mansion ini terus. Luka melirik Seto dan memberi senyuman khasnya, Seto langsung merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan.

"Baiklah... Saya akan sekolah tapi Tuan Set-chan juga ikut saya pergi kesekolah." Seto menutup matanya lalu meminum _mint tea _nya. Tak ada jawaban. Luka mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Seto, Luka tertawa kecil. "Maksud saya, anda harus ikut saya masuk ke sekolah bukan hanya mengantar."

_**BRUZZZZ**_

Seto langsung menyemburkan tea yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya, dia memberi tatapan **kau-gila-mana-mungkin-aku-yang-awasome-ini-berada- di-tempat-yang-gak-level-gitu** alhasil Mokuba dan Luka tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai Seto nyaris kehilangan muka.

.

.

.

**-Domino High School-**

Luka sedang menulis di atap sekolah, entah apa yang dia tulis tapi dia terlihat saat sedih. Sebenarnya tadi pagi Luka sudah berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya (minus Seto dan dia lebih memilih pergi ke kantor) tapi karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan mulai menggila akhirnya _sensei _memberi tugas untuk membuat sebuah cerita untuk film sekolah, di samping Luka duduk pun juga ada _sketchbook_, pensil warna, penghapus, bahkan buku panduan menulis huruf dengan benar. Luka menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah di tutupnya kedua buah bola matanya sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"_Tragedy _yang kulihat waktu itu, pasti akan jadi buku yang bagus ya. Wahai dunia yang sempit begitu menyesakan hingga memunculkan percikkan api peperangan, kesombongan menciptakan kedengkian bagai udara yang bercampur dengan asap. _Story of Evil_."

_**KREEKKK**_

Suara decitan pintu yang dibuka itu menyadarkan Luka di palingkannya wajahnya kearah pintu, matanya membulat melihat orang yang masih menggenggam gagang pintu itu. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang seumuran Seto, tubuhnya tinggi, rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang di _ponytail_, matanya yang hitam kelam dan harum _parfum lotus_. Siswa itu menatap datar Luka yang sedang terpukau dan itu cukup menggangu siswa itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, wanita?"

"Terong." Jawab Luka sepontan.

"Hah?"

Siswa itu hanya bisa bingung sambil memberi tatapan **wanita-aneh-lagi**. Tapi Luka malah tersenyum lembut.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+ Jaa Matta +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+ _+**

Hore~ Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai.. Makasih ya yang sudah baca~ Lagu yang kusisipkan kali ini adalah :

**# Shoujoutachi yo – AKB48**

Mohon review nya.. Oh ya tembak siapa sih yang bertemu dengan Luka di atap.. _Bye baby_.


End file.
